Le dernier Horcruxe
by Talousa
Summary: Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort... il avait oublié un horcruxe. Enfermé dans les prisons du Manoir Malfoy, il ignore tout du blond endormi deux étages plus hauts. Pourtant, leurs destins sont liés...
1. Prologue

Draco papillonna des yeux lentement, presque douloureusement. Ses paupières semblaient collées, et ses lèvres étaient horriblement sèches. La pièce, bien que dans la pénombre, lui brûlait les rétines et l'empêchait de voir correctement. Tout n'était que formes grises et noires, qui tournoyaient devant lui. Il aurait bien tenté de se redresser, mais il avait l'impression que son corps ne contenait plus de muscles, mou et sans véritable consistance.

Quelque chose se mouvait devant ses yeux et le jeune blond tenta d'attirer son attention à travers un son qui se rapprochait plus d'une onomatopée. Aussitôt, une voix persiflante jaillit de l'autre bout de la pièce, méprisante, dangereuse.

« Pettigrow… N'avais-je pas mentionné de lui donner la potion toutes les six heures, sans exception ? »

Quelque chose s'appuya contre les lèvres de Draco tandis qu'une main aux doigts crochus lui faisait incliner la tête. Il tenta en vain de ne pas avaler, mais sa gorge asséchée déglutit bien malgré lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il replongea dans l'abime sombre de l'inconscience.

_Quelques mètres plus loin, deux étages plus bas…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha ses lunettes qu'il finit par retrouver, et les posa sur son nez. Le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami, Ron lui faisait face. Son visage crasseux bougea pour lui permettre de se redresser, et se fit après avoir toussé faiblement.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? Un cauchemar ? »

Son ami poussa un soupir tremblant avant de répondre d'une petite voix cassée :

« Il venait de tuer une famille entière de moldus. Et… il a laissé un avada le toucher… Pour me prouver qu'il était immortel. Je ne comprends pas Ron… Comment n'a-t-on pas pu le tuer alors qu'on avait **détruit tout les horcruxes ?** »

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.

Si je ne reçois pas quelques reviews, je suis désolée mais je ne continuerai pas. Je sais que ça prend un petit peu de temps, mais même simplement m'indiquer que vous avez lu et pas seulement survolé m'emplit de joie. Un petit clic sur « suivre » sans commentaire est également un présent pour nous, auteurs.

Publier nous permet de montrer au monde ce que l'on sait faire, mais avoir l'impression d'être ignorés est simplement horrible comme sentiment.

Je compte sur vous !


	2. Fuite

Harry avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Voilà presque une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette foutue cellule, et pas une seule fois il n'avait été visité Voldemort, ou l'un de ses subordonnés. Seule une jeune femme un peu chétive, qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Mina, était venue leur donner un peu de pain et de soupe –maigre pitance- le matin et le soir. Outre cette jeune femme, les trois compagnons n'avaient pu rencontrer présence humaine.

« J'en ai marre… »

La phrase à moitié murmurée par Ron tira Harry de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et poussa un soupir.

« On en a tous marre, mais on a pas le choix…

-Pas le choix Harry ! Mais on est en train de moisir dans cette prison, oubliés comme des vulgaires chaussettes ! »

La voix du troisième habitant de la pièce jaillit d'un renfoncement un peu plus obscure de la pièce, de la seule couchette présente.

« On sait, Ronald, pas besoin de plomber encore plus l'embiance… mais 'ry a raison, sans baguette, on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici… »

Un silence de mort envahit l'espace. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

_Les trois amis s'étaient fait prendre par les mangemorts lors de la bataille finale. Alors que Harry avait lancé l'Avada à Voldemort, le puissant mage noir n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, s'était juste contenté de lever la tête et de rire sans joie._

_ La surprise passée, les membres de l'ordre et les survivants s'étaient retrouvés à se battre pour leur vie, proies à une terreur sans nom de se rendre compte que Voldemort était réellement immortels. La plupart avaient transplantés pour échapper à une mort certaine. Mais les trois amis n'avaient pas pu. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu passer leur permi de transplantage avant la guerre, et Hermione était mal en point. _

_ Ils ne purent que se laisser assomer, transporter dans leur prison, abandonnés à leur triste sort. _

Harry finit par se laisser tomber au sol, vaincu, les épaules basses. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien que le silence. Il n'y avait pas à en vouloir au Survivant pour ne pas tenter d'avantage de se battre. Les remords le rongeait de l'intérieur, et les seuls souvenirs des jours précédents contribuaient à mettre au plus bas le moral d'Harry. Il n'avait en aucun cas envi de se battre.

Il préféra se rendormir, et échapper à cette réflexion inutile.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Draco se sentait étrange. Très étrange en fait. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Comme si son corps était devenu insensible à la gravité. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu que l'impression d'être de plomb, les yeux résoluments clos et le corps semblant peser des tonnes.

Quand il reprit connaissance avec cette impression bien singulière, il n'osa pas tout de suite entrouvrir les paupières. Quand il le fit finalement, il ne put qu'equarquiller les yeux. En réalité, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il flottait vraiment. A quelques centimètres au dessus de son lit, envelopé d'une sorte de fumée noire.

Il se sentait perdu, l'esprit brumeux comme drogué. Pourtant ce fut par automatisme qu'il se redressa, et flotta, droit comme un piquet, jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, en tapant violement dans la porte. Avisant le chemin qu'il devrait faire, il fit fi des risques et transplanta pour arriver… dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Les protections anti-transplantage éclatèrent sous le choc-retour et les alarmes se mirent en route.

Dans une des prisons, trois amis remuèrent et se jetèrent sur les barreaux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils reculèrent précipitamment en voyant un personnage enveloppé d'un brouillard magique s'avancer vers eux d'une manière mécanique, presque macabre.

Bien leur en fit, car la porte de leur prison éclata, leur laissant la voie libre. Draco s'approcha d'eux, et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Harry, dans le coin le plus obscure de sa cachette, se recroquevillait d'avantage en pressant une main contre son front en gémissant. Le blondinet se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'attrapa par la main et le releva sans ménagement, faisant fi de ses plaintes.

Il saisit de l'autre main les épaules de ses deux autres ennemis de toujours alors qu'un immense rugissement leur parvenait. Voldemort était sur place, et furieux de constater l'évasion de son jouet préféré et de ses trois adversaires. Les protections se remettaient rapidement en place, et l'air vibra autour d'eux alors que pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, le Serpentard forçait les barrières pour transplanter, usant de toute la puissance qu'il lui restait pour les empêcher de se faire tuer lors du voyage.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Les quatre voyageurs roulèrent à terre alors qu'ils réapparaissaient dans l'endroit choisi par le transplanteur. Harry fut le premier à se relever, la main toujours portée à son front, bien que sa cicatrice ait cessée de le brûler. Alors que ses deux amis faisaient de même, il poussa un petit cri surpris :

« Malfoy ? »

En effet, sur le sol gisait la forme immobile du jeune blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps agité de spasmes convulsifs.

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule, et Hermione débita d'une voix pressée :

« Harry, nous somme dans les souterrains de Poudlard, je t'en supplie secoue toi ! On doit rejoindre la planque de secours, emmène Malfoy ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils se trainèrent faiblement dans l'espace semi-éclairé des souterrains oubliés du sous-sol de Poudlard, craignant à tout moment qu'un sort contre les intrus se mettre en marche. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, et ils arrivèrent sans embrouilles au QG de secours qu'ils avaient aménagés avant leur fuite de Poudlard.

Harry traina Draco avec difficulté avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, tremblait d'une manière inquiétante et de la sueur perlait de son front livide. Hermione, toujours efficace, se saisit d'un chiffon humide et lui épongea le front avec.

L'incompréhension se mêlait au soulagement alors que le silence se faisait dans la pièce, bercé uniquement par les soupirs douloureux de Draco

-Note de l'auteur-

Bonjour très chers amis ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard, je sais que je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'heure…. :( Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais depuis quelques mois j'ai tout bonnement l'impression que mon écriture n'est pas aussi fluide qu'avant, et j'ai longuement hésité avant de vous donner ce petit morceau de texte, qui pour moi fait brouillon et sans grand intérêt…

J'espère quand même que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, promis la suite arrivera la semaine suivante, si malgré tout ce retard certains courageux auraient pris le temps de lire jusqu'à la fin.

Merci beaucoup, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !

Bisous à vous


	3. Chapitre 2 : coquille

A la lumière d'une chandelle, Harry veillait sur la forme endormie de Malfoy. Ses compagnons d'infortune s'étaient endormis dans la pièce d'à côté, épuisés par cette semaine de privation. Lui n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, trop accablé par les milliers de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis leur invasion…

_Quelques heures avant, ils s'étaient rejoints dans la minuscule cuisine après avoir calmé les tremblements de leur pseudo-sauveur. Comme personne ne savait comment engager le sujet, ce fut Hermione qui commença, exposant de suite ses théories :_

_« Harry, je pense qu'il ne faut pas garder Malfoy avec nous. Il est dangereux. »_

_ Le Sauveur secoua la tête, et s'exclama, choqué :_

_« Mione, il nous a sauvé la vie, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire ! »_

_ La brunette secoua la tête et se justifia avec ferveur :_

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord… Tout d'abord à son approche ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, et je ne doute pas qu'on trouve la marque des ténèbres à son bras ! De plus il a participé à l'assassinat de Dumbledore il y a un an, et ce n'est pas un fait que tu peux négliger ! »_

_ Leurs pensées allèrent à leur directeur, mort brutalement de la main de Severus après que l'héritier blond l'ait fait entrer avec ses acolytes dans l'établissement. Une rage monta en lui, un désir de vengeance qui brilla jusqu'à dans ses prunelles émeraudes._

_« Mais le plus inquiétant 'ry, poursuivit Hermione, inconsciente du malaise qu'éprouvait son meilleur ami, c'est le fait que par deux fois, il ait réussi à briser un champ anti-transplantage… J'avais déjà fait des recherches là-dessus, justement au cas où nous nous ferions capturer, et la seule réponse apportée dans le livre était de forcer suffisamment la barrière pour la faire céder… Mais cela demandant une quantité de magie extrêmement conséquente, il aurait été impossible de transplanter après, et encore fallait-il avant réussir l'exploit de briser le champ. Et pourtant, Malfoy l'a réussi, et ce par deux fois. Il est évident que c'est pour cela qu'il est dans cet état, il doit être épuisé et ses ressources magiques extrêmement faibles… Il est vraiment dangereux, et même si je me répète, on ne peut pas le garder avec nous. »_

_ Harry soupira et dit doucement :_

_« Attendons au moins qu'il se réveille. Il n'est pas apte à nous fournir des explications pour l'instant, et nous sommes tous fatigués. Attendons au moins demain. »_

_ Le rouquin hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment :_

_« Comme tu veux mon pote, on te fait confiance. Je vais me coucher, je pense que demain sera une dure journée. Par contre je pense qu'il sera utile de l'attacher, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »_

Harry avait attaché les mains de son ennemi de toujours assez serrées dans son dos, car après tout, les propos d'Hermione avait tout de même instauré en lui une certaine méfiance de leur « sauveur », et qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui faire confiance.

Un hurlement le coupa dans ses pensées. Le blond, les yeux grands ouverts, criait de toutes ses forces en fixant un poing derrière Harry. Tout sens en alerte, le gryfondort se retourna, pour ne rien apercevoir. Il siffla méchamment :

« Malfoy, juste ta gueule ! »

Et comme l'héritier n'avait pas l'air décidé à se taire, il lui attrapa la tête par les cheveux et lui plaqua une main devant la bouche, étouffant net ses hurlements. Mais les yeux gris ne le fixaient toujours pas, cherchant une échappatoire, roulant dans leurs orbites, fous.

« Merde… » Souffla Harry, réalisant l'état plus qu'anormal de sa Némésis.

Celle-ci commença à se débattre dans ses liens, tentant de mordre et de donner des coups de tête, mais poussa un petit gémissement blessé lorsqu'Harry tira malencontreusement sur ceux-ci en voulant l'arrêter. Puis il se calma, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux vides et bordés de larmes.

Le Survivant ne savait que penser du comportement du serpentard. Il s'était attendu à des remarques froides, des regards méprisants, mais certainement pas à cet homme à moitié mort. Si les cheveux platines n'avaient pas étés la marque de fabrique des Malfoy, il aurait sans doute pensé à une contrefaçon. Mais les yeux gris ne pouvaient pas être imitables. Même privés de cette étincelle de dédain, elles restaient de mille et une nuances de gris et de bleu.

Il s'écarta de son vis-à-vis et l'observa alors qu'il se balançait, sans prendre en compte le monde qui l'entourait. Une coquille vide pensa Harry en le regardant. Ils ne pourraient rien en tirer. Il ignorait comment cela était possible, mais le blond semblait avoir perdu avec son mordant et son dédain une part de son âme. Pour s'être plusieurs fois battus ensemble lors de ces années à Poudlard, il savait éperdument que Draco ne pouvait pas apprendre l'humilité, même à force de coups de poings dans cette gueule d'ange.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la base sous-terraine. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient parcourus les couloirs inconnus du reste du monde, tracés de nouveaux plans de ceux-ci afin d'être certains de ne pas se perdre. Ils avaient même tentés de remonter à la surface, mais les cris et les bruits de pas au-dessus d'eux les avaient finalement convaincus de rester cachés pour l'instant. La nourriture ne manquait pas pour l'instant, et la simple idée de se refaire enfermés à peine libre les démotiva à tenter de sortir d'ici.

Tout aurait pu être agréable, du moins au mieux compte tenu de l'occupation mangemorte au-dessus de leur tête, s'il n'y avait pas eu Malfoy. Celui-ci était horrible, incapable à gérer et irritant. Tout d'abord, il était impossible de le faire manger. Il fallait le nourrir soi-même, à force de compotes et choses liquides qu'il pouvait avaler sans effort. Et même, parfois, dans ses délires incompréhensibles, il vomissait et refusait après pendant des heures d'ingérer la moindre substance.

Il y avait les cris aussi. Les portes étaient insonorisés pour empêcher tout bruit de l'intérieur de sortir des sous-sols, mais pas de protéger les dormeurs de la pièce d'à côté de pouvoir ignorer ceux que produisaient le blond à toute heure de la journée, et de la nuit également. Ils auraient pu le mettre dans la pièce toute à l'opposée, mais Hermione avait déclaré cela impossible : effectivement, si le serpentard avait comme projet de s'enfuir, il n'y aurait personne pour l'entendre sortir et par conséquent de l'en empêcher s'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés que tour à tour ils dormiraient tour à tour dans la chambre d'à côté, tandis-que les deux autres dormiraient à l'opposée pour ne pas être réveillés.

Cette nuit ne faisant pas exception, Harry fut réveillé par une longue plainte, plus un sanglot. Sachant ce qui allait s'ensuivre, et à bout de patience, il se leva et atteint à grandes enjambées la pièce d'à côté. Effectivement, dès qu'il fut entré, un hurlement retentit et ni une ni deux, le Survivant gifla le blond. Il était à bout de patience. Enfermé dans ce trou à rat, ne pouvait sortir sans se faire tuer, obligé de supporter à longueur de journée les changements d'humeur de leur prisonnier, incapable de dormir, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir condamné le monde après sa défaire contre Voldemort. Il n'en pouvait plus, et avait besoin de faire sortir cette haine. Il agrippa le serpentard par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci ne réagit pas plus que ça, se contentant de gémir pitoyablement. Pas un mot, pas une parole.

« J'en ai marre Malfoy tu entends, réagit, fait quelque chose ! Redeviens le petit con que tu étais à Poudlard si tu veux, mais cesse de m'ignorer ! »

A sa grande surprise, le blond cessa de gémir et remua dans ses liens. Il le fixa de ses yeux morts et semblait l'écouter calmement.

Puis un nouveau sanglot éclata dans sa gorge alors qu'il se roulait en boule sur lui-même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Un murmure franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses tempes, réagissant pour la première fois d'une manière logique.

« Tue-moi… il me brûle de l'intérieur…

-Qui ? »

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avait franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. La perspective d'avoir Malfoy en face de lui, et non uniquement une poupée vide, le poussait à lui parler, pour ne pas qu'il replonge dans ce mutisme terrifiant. Quoi que celui-ci ait peut-être été préférable à la réponse qui s'ensuivit, dans un sanglot douloureux.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**Note :**

**Haha ! J'ai hésité avant de couper là. Je voulais vous mettre la phrase de Draco, puis je me suis dit que non, au final je voulais avoir vos avis à propos de ce que couve le blond.**

**Des idées ? Je vous attends avec plaisir en Review ! **

**D'ailleurs, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont commentés et suivit l'histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Comme d'habitude, s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça motive pour la suite !**

**Surement à la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Cat240, Lisa, Melusine Oriki, iantoculler : **voilà, je vous ai fait deux chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous conviendront et que vous aurez une idée plus précise ^^

**Guest : **qui, moi torturer Draco ? Nooooon jamais je suis trop gentille xD [en fait non niack niack niack] J'espère que la suite te plait et à bientôt !

**Marie7834 : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'étais tellement incertaine de vos avis, et quand j'ai vu ce que tu pensais, je crois que j'ai repris confiance en moi ^^ Les fautes, -honte à moi- seront sans doute présentes à un moment où un autre, mais j'essaye de les éviter au possible. Par contre si tu en vois, n'hésite pas à me faire signe que je corrige ça :D J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ^^

**Originel : **merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ^^ voici la suite, qui est un peu plus long que le précédent –oui seulement un petit peu maiiiiiis c'est déjà mieux que rien j'me dis xD A bientôt j'espère :)

**Lycie : **merci de poster une review même en anonyme, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que même sans être inscrite ou te loger, tu te donnes la peine d'écrire un petit commentaire tout mignon ^^ C'est également la première fois que j'en écris une qui se concrétise, donc j'espère moi aussi qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends avec grande impatience ton avis concernant la suite ^^

**Melusine Oriki : **Recoucou :D ça me semblait tellement visible, genre à trois kilomètres, quand je l'ai écrit, que j'ai eu peur que ça se voie tant que ça. Honnêtement ça me soulage que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé, même si peut être qu'après ce chapitre tu aies une plus grande idée. En tout cas normalement, au prochain chapitre tu seras au courant ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewvé, et à la prochaine !

**Draconis86 : **Aw encore une review *-* Je compte et je recompte, je me rend compte qu'avec toi ça fait 5 review sur ce chapitre, je ne peux que trouver ça adorable ^-^Alors alors… pour les chapitres en fait, j'en ai aucune idée… La seule idée que j'avais au début quand j'ai écrit cette fiction, c'était ce qui se présentait dans le premier chapitre. La suite, je l'imagine en même temps que je l'écris, ce qui fait que si je traine ou trouve une aventure bien suante pour nos héros à inventer en plein milieu, je la ferais. Mais je mise sur une vingtaine de chapitres au grand maximum, mais tout dépend après si j'arrive à allonger encore mes chapitres ou s'ils sont aussi… courts ^^'

Pour le Drarry, ma fois oui je pense bien, j'adore ce couple. Après il va falloir que je fasse un sondage pour savoir dans quel sens… Merdrouille le sondage c'est ça que je voulais faire [l'auteur qui se parle à elle-même dans une réponse de review pauvre de moi xD] Bref j'espère que ça te va ^^ Mais normalement d'ici quelques chapitres je mettrais le warning concernant les relations qui vont s'effectuer. Voili voulou ^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Faible ?

Les yeux injectés de sang il me regardé, les lèvres tremblantes et le souffle court. Moi je le regardai, lui, ma folie, mon ennemi juré, ma Némésis

« Horcruxe. »

Un seul mot, qui justifie toute une défaite, une condamnation à l'enfer. L'humanité qui pâtit pour un seul homme.

C'était à présent la seule réflexion que j'arrivai à avoir, le cerveau embrumé par la colère, une chaudière ardente alimenté par mes nuits d'insomnie, mes rancœurs, mes peines.

Je l'agrippai par le col de sa chemise élimée et le soulevai de terre, et lui se laissai faire, les yeux voilés, qui semblaient à deux doigts de redevenir vides et sans expression. Je le secouai en hurlant :

« Ta faute, ta faute ! Toute cette guerre, tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas été là, Il aurait crevé et on n'en serait pas là ! Je te hais, si tu savais à quel point ! »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Les yeux sont noyés de larmes, exprimant une détresse sans fin. Mais je n'arrive pas à la voir, une seule réalisation ravive ma colère.

« MALFOY, tu as très bien joué la comédie. Grâce à ton soi-disant moment psychotique pendant lequel on a évité de te poser des questions, tu as laissé à ton maître parvenir à te localiser n'est-ce pas ? Ne me ment pas ! »

La gifle claque, de mon connard d'ennemi juré part sur le côté. Son regard redevient vague, je sais que Voldemort a prit le contrôle de son corps. L'idée qu'il me regarde à nouveau, de son air froid et menaçant, dans ce corps qui, en apparence, semble si pur et si angélique, me fait froid dans le dos.

J'appelle mes meilleurs amis à la rescousse et ils arrivent quelques instants plus tard, 'Mione trainant plus qu'autre chose mon ami roux qui baille aux corneilles en grommelant un « qu'est ce qui se passe ».

Je désigne Malfoy qui fixe ses pieds en recommençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme un automate. Mon ton se fit désespéré alors que je disais à voix basse, comme par peur que Voldemort l'entende :

« On a trouvé le dernier Horcruxe… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La suite s'est déroulée de manière assez floue. Nous nous étions bien rétablis depuis notre séjour en prison, mais la panique qui régna pendant ses quelques heures fut oppressante. Nous devions plier bagages, et partir au plus vite. Nous avions décidé de compromette tout moyen qui aurait pu permettre à Voldemort d'observer nos agissements. L'héritier malfoy fut donc aveuglé par un morceau de tissus qui trainait là, et notre trio, à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait communiquer, instaurait un sort de silence.

Nous nous étions rendus dans le dernier endroit où le Mage Noir aurait cherché à nous trouver. Une vieille ferme, dans l'Est de la France. La magie était plus dure à pratiquer par ici, sans doute parce que peu de sorciers y habitait. C'était une sorte de soulagement pour nous, car si nous étions affaiblis, nos ennemis l'étaient aussi, et c'était un point partout.

Nous étions au coin du feu de cheminée, nous réchauffant comme on le pouvait, la chaudière à bois étant un peu longue à la détente. Malfoy était celui qui frissonnait le plus, mais on savait tous que c'était plus son corps imprégné de magie noir que le froid ambiant. Une fois la colère retombée, je m'étais inquiété pour lui, comme un digne griffondor. L'horcruxe que je possédai avait grandi en même temps que moi, j'avais donc pu m'y habituer, et il n'était guère agressif, affaibli sans doute par la protection que ma mère m'avait offert en mourant. Mais notre captif était différent. Quand l'avait-il reçu ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps après l'attaque de Poudlard ?

Nous l'ignorions, et le mutisme du blond ne nous était d'aucune aide. Un seul point positif à notre escapade, c'est que depuis qu'il avait les yeux bandés, il ne produisait plus aucun son. C'était réconfortant d'un côté, de l'autre angoissant. En enlevant ce bandeau, rencontrerais-je les yeux vides derrière lesquelles Voldemort m'observait surement, où celles grises et froides, tourmentées, de mon pire ennemi ? Je préférai ne pas y penser. Il était roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, ses poignets liés dans le vide par-dessus un accoudoir, presque paisible. Je n'avais pas envie de le réveiller pour le faire manger, ce serait sans doute la galère habituelle, mais les poignets fins qui apparaissaient à ma vue étaient bien trop maigres pour que je puisse seulement songer à lui faire louper un repas.

Je me lève en soupirant et rejoint Hermione qui est à présent dans la cuisine. Elle me regarde avec son petit sourire habituel et me dit doucement :

« Ne le juge pas trop difficilement Harry, nous ignorons tout de lui, et ne sauront surement pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé sans essayer d'établir un dialogue amical. »

Je soupire et lui avoue ce que je redoute :

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui tu sais… J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit rallié à la cause de Voldy, et qu'il nous saute à la gorge à la moindre occasion pour nous tuer…. Et ne serait-ce que si nous arrivions à nous lier d'amitié avec lui, et avoir plus qu'un Horcruxe ici, mais également un allié, qu'est-ce qu'on fera le moment venu où nous récupèreront de quoi le détruire ? Arriverais-tu à le tuer ? »

Hermione comprend aussitôt mon raisonnement et me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle sait que j'ai raison, mais elle sait également que c'est la guerre, et pour y mettre fin, il faudra faire bien plus d'un sacrifice, et si la paix requière la mort de Malfoy, alors je le ferai sans hésiter.

Je prends un bol de soupe et à tout hasard, également un peu de pain, au cas où il serait suffisamment conscient de ses actes pour essayer de mâcher un petit peu. Je retourne dans le salon un peu à contrecœur, je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter maintenant, alors que tout est enfin paisible après ses quelques heures de panique.

Je manque de faire tomber la nourriture en entrant dans la pièce agréablement chauffée. Malfoy n'est plus dans son fauteuil, mais vautré par terre, les mains liées devant lui, se tortillant pour parvenir à se redresser. Il a dû buter contre la table basse car les journaux qui avaient été déposés dessus jonchent maintenant le sol. Je m'approche prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas me prendre un coup de pied alors que, paniqué, il tente de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Alors que je l'attrape par le bras, il pousse un gémissement plaintif et se recroqueville sur lui-même.

« Promis je ne tenterai plus de me suicider, promis… remettez la lumière je vous en supplie… je ne veux plus dormir en permanence et subir vos tests quand je suis reveillé… pitié… »

La voix est faible, hésitante et tremblante, mais elle appartient au blond. C'était la même voix faible et hésitante que lors de son premier moment de lucidité, mais c'était lui, je le sais. La voix trainante, bien que légèrement hachée, les intonations bourgeoises. Malfoy, vivant et conscient.

Mais je ne peux pas voir en lui ce jeune aristocrate vaniteux, mais juste un homme fracassé, terrifié et incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Alors je le prends dans ses bras, passant les mains liés de son vis-à-vis à l'arrière de mon cou, et le porte contre moi. Le blond, tremblant de peur, s'était laissé faire et avait enroulé ses chevilles dans mon dos pour ne pas tomber. Je ne peux me sentir que triste lorsque je m'aperçois de la facilité avec laquelle j'arrive à le porter. Il est aussi léger qu'une plume, et sous sa fine chemise, il ne doit pas il y avoir beaucoup de gras, juste de la peau et quelques os fins.

Je le dépose sur mon lit et il se met à se débattre en hurlant désespérément :

« Non non non je ne veux pas dormir ! Pitié je serais sage, promis je ne veux pas dormir encore ! »

Atterré, je lui détache les poignets pour les rattacher dans son dos. Mais je dois y mettre de la force, parce que l'énergie du désespoir le pousse à lutter contre moi. Exaspéré, je dis fermement :

« Malfoy, tu la fermes et tu arrêtes de gigoter et on discute tranquillement. Sinon je te laisse tout seul dans le noir et je ne viendrais que pour te faire manger. Compris ? »

Aussitôt il se calme et reste droit comme un I, la tête tournée dans ma direction, la bouche entre-ouverte, réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lui dire. Il semble se calmer, et là encore je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que ce Malfoy là pourrait très bien redevenir d'un moment à un autre la coquille vide que je hais tant.

Je m'assieds en face de lui sur le lit et passe les bras derrière sa tête pour lui retirer le morceau de tissu qui lui bloque son champ de vision. Les rideaux sont tirés, j'ai fermé la porte pour que si Hermione discute avec Ron, il ne puisse rien entendre. Si l'Horcruxe reprenait le contrôle, il ne pourrait obtenir aucune information.

Les yeux gris me font à présent face, clignant rapidement pour s'habituer à cette semi-obscurité. Il avise mon visage et dit doucement, calmement cette fois-ci, ce qui me rassure :

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je lui explique ce que je sais, et il me regarde de cet air à la fois surpris et triste avant de me demander d'une voix cassée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »

J'hésite à lui dire la vérité, qu'il faut le tuer et ce dans les plus brefs délais afin de pouvoir affronter Voldemort par la suite. Finalement, j'opte pour une version plus douce et murmure calmement :

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy. Ça dépend ce que tu es prêt à nous dire à propos de comment tu t'es retrouvé dans un tel pétrin.

Ses prunelles brillent de cet éclat nostalgique alors qu'après un long silence, il se décide à me raconter ce qui l'a conduit ici.

**/!\ SONDAGE : Qui dessus et qui dessous ? J'attends votre avis :D **

**A LIRE A LIRE A LIRE A LIRE**

Bonjour cher lecteur ! Tout d'abord merci d'être encore là après ces déjà quatre chapitres. Ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as lu jusqu'à là, et que tu n'as pas décroché en cours de route.

Moi content, posté nouveau chapitre, et souhaite qu'il vous plaise.

Moi moins content, me fait arnaquer. Trois review, six nouveaux followers, dix-sept en tout. Vous cherchez l'erreur ? Moi je la vois en gros espère de petits voyous ! Vous lisez sans même me laisser un tout pitit commentaire bande d'arnaqueurs xD

Bref on passe à mes reviewvers xD

**REVIEW REVIW REVIEW REVIW**

**Draconis86 : **Comment faire autrement qu'un Drarry ? :D Tu crois que je me suis plus foulée ? En fait je crois que c'est le titre pour lequel je ne me suis pas foulée, mais j'assure to-ta-le-ment je t'assure xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous et à la prochaine ^-^

**Melusine : **Je te déteste ! Non sans rire vraiment, j'ai mis deux semaines à me remettre de ta review. J'avais prévu de faire le plus simple, un hrocruxe dans Draco, et puis tu m'as parlé de Draco enceinte et ça a fait un énoooooorme chemin dans ma tête, j'ai une idée précise de la suite avec le m-preg, mais finalement je suis revenue sur mon idée de base. Quand même bien que ton idée me tente toujours, j'ai trop envie de le faire du coup xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ^^

**Lyxie : **Coucou ^-^J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçue avec ce chapitre, peut être le trouvais-tu trop prévisible ? En tout cas le voilà, et pour la suite on aura le droit à un bout du passé de Draco. Je ne peux à mon tout, qu'à attendre une review avec impatience. Gros bisous !


End file.
